All I Want for Christmas is You
by Red Butler
Summary: Grell attempts to get William to spend Christmas Eve with him. Just what kind of activities does the redhead have in mind? Grell x William fluff.


_Note: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, that right belongs to Toboso Yana. Neither do I own __Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Grell x William ahead. This is entirely fan-made so please enjoy it. ^0^_

* * *

William T. Spears was sitting alone at his desk in his newly appointed office as the head of the Central branch offices when he heard it. His pen stopped mid-stroke, eyes freezing on the paper in front of him. That sound was unmistakable, that sound was one he had come to hear and recognize immediately regardless of whether or not he wanted to have such a memory ingrained into his mind: the chorus of heels against the marble flooring outside the offices. Oh, only one agent wore heels that would so brazenly be running through the hallway towards his office. He knew they were getting closer, the sound was getting louder. Any second now he would hear that unmistakable lilting voice call out his name, throwing the door open and flitting inside.

_3…2…1…_

"Will-_iam_~ I've come to see you!" Grell Sutcliff threw the office door open, sauntering inside like a runway model albeit one with a much sharper smile and far messier attire. Grell was like a red whirlwind sweeping into his office bringing with him that sing-song voice and faint smell of perfume. William had long since moved past giving the looks of shock at the redhead's behavior; he had grown accustomed to it (and even made things easier on the both of them by leaving the door unlocked.)

"Grell…" William acknowledged the man without looking up from his work. He adjusted his glasses and moved to continue signing his name on the sheet in front of him, "I am working. Is there something you needed?" He had also long since lost the hard edge to his voice around the redhead—nothing seemed to get through to the man.

"I just wanted to see my William!" Grell replied with a coy smile, moving to the desk he placed his hands on either side of a stack of paper work and leaned over, popping one leg up and posing as if trying out for a magazine cover. It was a rather lewd pose, that long hair of his spilled all over the desk and papers forcing William to finally look up.

"You have work to do, Grell. If you are finished I can assign you more—"

"No, no, no~ Will dear, do you know what day it is today?" Grell replied, leaning over further his glasses slipped slightly down the bridge of his nose and green eyes looked up from beneath long lashes at his superior.

"It is Thursday evening." William replied curtly.

"No! Wrong! It's December 24th! Christmas Eve William!" Grell pulled back, aghast with the man's answer. Yes, it was Thursday but it was a holiday! All other shinigami had long since left the offices, only the dark haired man remained in his. As always.

"Grell, we cannot all afford to take a vacation. People do not stop dying simply because it is a holiday. If that were the case we could all breathe a little easier however it is not." Giving a short sigh, William looked up to the man. Grell was pouting, his lower lip protruding slightly further and glass-green eyes wavering. He was far too good at the expression that should only have been meant for a woman. And even so, very few women could pull it off the way Grell did—needless to say it was effective enough to stop William and make him pay attention.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you. Won't you come home with me tonight, William?" Grell's voice turned playful, eyes lidding as he slipped onto the desk successfully scattering the neat piles of paperwork onto the floor. Instead of becoming enraged however—William looked shocked at the redhead's choice of words. He really should have just blocked those words out. Grell flirted openly with quite a few people and he was quite good at showcasing his 'feminine charms' as he so called them. However the redhead had a way of making people pay attention and William was no exception. It still shocked the dark haired man that his co-worker could be so…

"Absolutely not! What are you suggesting, Grell?" No, he didn't want to know what the man meant as he had a perfect idea and he wasn't so sure how he should feel about that. Flattered? Confused? He was simply shocked, caught off guard perhaps. However somewhere in the back of the man's mind (perhaps the very back…he would never admit it) was a little bit pleased that someone—even Grell, wanted to spend time with him that was not work related. William was, probably not surprisingly, not a very sociable person. He dealt with people on a need-to-be basis only and hardly showed interest in other's personal lives. Thus…he was not very well considered as a well-known acquaintance let alone a friend to anyone. He did not spend time with people, even if the thought might cross his mind on occasion.

"It's not like you have any other plans, Will." Grell replied matter-of-factly, placing a hand on the desk and tapping his fingers against the surface. He didn't give William any time to protest however; reaching out and taking the man's tie, pulling forward enough so that their foreheads were touching. From there he glanced up, letting his eyes do all the work.

"Three hours." He purred, lips twitching to form a playful smile. "Consider it a break from work, and then you can go back and I'll even help you."

William remained as stoic as ever, however he tensed slightly as Grell came within such a close proximity. Like it or not, his eyes were drawn to the man's and he waited, observing every flutter of those lashes, every breath taken in by those lips—by Death Gods what was he thinking?!

"What do you say, William? Just for a few hours? Besides, it's so dark and cold outside and you wouldn't want to make a lady walk alone in the dark on such a momentous occasion, would you? Why we don't know what kind of terrible men would do something in such a case."

No wonder Grell had a knack for getting himself into trouble…he did whatever he wanted when he wanted regardless of the consequences.

William was silent for a very long time, simply watching the man in front of him. He watched his expression slowly fall as he waited, a look of confusion cross his features until right before he opened his lips to speak again, William answered.

"Three hours, Grell." He only realized just then the entire time he had not removed the man from such a close proximity. However Grell was so pleased to hear the answer he removed himself, only to wind himself even tighter in a hug. William's eyes widened slightly, quite unaccustomed to the sudden show of affection from anyone, though he really should have been getting used to it as often as the redhead was clinging to him.

"Thank you, William! I'll be waiting out front." Without warning, the man moved to leave a kiss against the other man's cheek and with a quiet giggle and before he could be reprimanded he slipped lithely away and out the door leaving William in a shock for perhaps a minute after the entire event. Just what had he agreed to?

X x x x X

Precisely fifteen minutes later, William had left the office. He gathered the papers Grell had thrown on the ground—only just realizing he never chastised the man for that, turned off the lights and left a note on his desk in case anyone would come for paperwork with very detailed instructions. No one would of course, it was holiday and technically working was optional. But he left it regardless; one could never be too prepared after all.

Grell was waiting at the door looking rather like an ornament from a tree himself, bright red from his long hair over his shoulders to the knee-length coat he wore to even those trademark heels. He stood in the hallway, one hand lightly grasping his arm as he stared at the floor while waiting. He had yet to notice William who took a moment to watch him. Curious, how different the man looked when he was still, when he was quiet. The man really did have a wide array of emotions and William found it somewhat a hobby to see how many he could evoke or find. Secretly of course, who knows what the redhead might do if he found such a thing out. It was when that man turned his green eyes upward and that deceivingly innocent looking smile passed his lips that William snapped immediately out of his thoughts and focused on the issue at hand.

"Will~ you came after all!" Grell's lilting voice echoed around the empty offices as he flitted forward, a slight bounce to his step as he wrapped his arm around William's and leaned in close. Surprisingly, William was starting to grow accustomed to the redhead's behavior, he tensed slightly but neither scolded the man nor pushed him away. It wasn't as if anyone was around to see…and it wasn't such a terrible feeling to have that warmth against him. Grell somehow managed to fit quite snugly where he was at, that head of his leaning lightly against William's shoulders. Nothing William would admit out loud of course and with a quick clearing of his throat he nodded.

"Yes, now what exactly did you have in mind for tonight?" William answered, trying to keep his eyes trained anywhere but Grell who continued to inch closer, green eyes undoubtedly flickering with excitement or lidded teasingly. Either way…

"I made dinner." Grell proclaimed proudly, smile broadening. William froze immediately, eyes widening as he heard the man's proclamation. He remembered all too well the last time he tried the man's…_cooking._ Grell was not chef material.

"Grell, I don't think that's—" He finally cast his eyes down to the redhead who was pouting, "I mean, I'm not really hungry and…" He trailed off, not quite sure how to break it to the man. His food was poisonous.

"I had help and everything, William! I worked really hard!"

Help. William was stunned, unable to conceive who would be helping Grell. "And who helped you exactly?" He tried to keep his voice even, without the tone of curiosity or lingering anxiety.

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t~" Grell proclaimed with a grin, wagging his finger as if the man should had known better. Of course it was a secret but it wasn't too difficult to figure out. He had called upon the only two shinigami he knew well enough and it was quite a sight in the kitchen earlier with messes everywhere; flour on the floor and counters and sticking to hair, batter on the walls, smoke alarms going off…Ronald licking batter from the bowl and stealing cookies off the tray and Undertaker chuckling eerily all the while with that content smile on his face.

"I see…" William replied as calmly as he could. There was no getting out of this now, he had made a promise and William T. Spears never broke his promises, "Well then, lead the way." He tried not to sigh as Grell giggled quietly and tugged the man eagerly out the door.

X x x x X

Grell's house was just as bright and decorative as he was. Bright red bows and ribbons and lights, golden garlands, and even a bright red and gold Christmas tree in one corner. The décor was…certainly strange however and the closer William inspected it the more shocked he became. The bright red and green colors were occasionally graced with a skull or heart design, and even Grell's beloved chainsaw (returned to him only recently though he was not allowed to use it for field work just yet) was in the corner with a big red bow tied around it like some kind of festive centerpiece. He should have expected it—it was Grell after all.

"Do you like it?" Grell asked with a large grin, spinning around the room and pointing out some of his more eccentric decorations.

"It's…lovely Grell." William answered as best he could, nodding curtly and looking for a place to sit. Grell's hands found their way to the man's jacket buttons, working slowly (more slowly than necessary William thought) to unbutton the jacket and take it to the coat rack. He followed suit with his own and gestured to one of the couches before flitting to the kitchen. When he returned it was with a cup of coffee, and he held it out with a smile. William took the offering with a quiet thank you before taking a sip. At least it seemed Grell could do something as simple as make coffee. Now the real question was if he could set out dinner properly and if it was safe to eat.

It seemed like forever William was waiting in the brightly colored area; he had finished his cup of coffee and moved to inspect the contents of the living room. A large book shelf (which William was slightly surprised to see) had a rather large and old looking book near the top, the complete works of Shakespeare. Why was he not surprised? He moved to carefully take the tome off the shelf and flipped it open to the most well worn pages.

His eyes skimmed for a moment before he began reading. Of course what William did not realize was that he was reading aloud, "…Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" William almost dropped the book when he heard Grell's voice behind him calling out the next lines in the play—memorized no doubt. Clear embarrassment showed on his features as he turned to see the smiling redhead leaning casually against the kitchen doorframe and looking out.

"Ah, I apologize." William snapped the book shut and put it back into place, "I didn't mean to—"

"Not in the mood for roleplaying tonight, Romeo?" Grell fluttered his lashes and William was certain the man's smile turned slightly devious. It was quite clear he did not care that William had looked through his things as he moved forward and with a smile led the man eagerly to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready~ I hope you like it William!" William tried not to look too tense when he was carted into the kitchen and set before the meal lying out on the table. Well…considering he was already dead there was little harm it could do. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

X x x x X

Exactly an hour and thirty-two minutes later, William was still quite alive. No trips to the hospital, no stabbing pains, in fact the meal was entirely edible. He was quite surprised, really, considering Grell's prior attempts at cuisine. Even the desert spread was decent; perhaps more than decent it was quite good. William was not sure how the man had managed it but it was actually quite a nice little meal, he had enjoyed it. And afterwards Grell had provided a rather unique cognac that was quite the after meal treat. He was surprised once again to discover the man had such expensive drinks on hand. Grell did not appear to be the type that indulged in such things after all. But then again, the redhead was full of surprises.

William was not certain how much time passed before Grell had made the suggestion.

"It's snowing, Will! We should go to the balcony; it's really pretty up there." Grell moved lithely from the couch, (he had taken up residence as close to William as possible) and gently tugged the man's arm. The glass had been emptied, the bottle slowly drained. William had little reason to complain—he was quite content. Without much protest, William moved off the couch as well setting the empty glass on the table and following to the aforementioned balcony.

When the doors were opened it was slightly chilly, not too bad just enough to be refreshing. It was enough to sober William up, however. The wind tousled his hair, and for a moment he wondered how 'perfect' his appearance was at that moment. He was fairly certain his hair was slightly out of place, he had long since discarded the suit jacket he wore and had ever so slightly loosened his tie, not to mention the slight glow from the drink apparent on his cheeks.

"Isn't it lovely, William?" Grell cooed, linking arms with the man and looking out at the snow gently cascading all around them, white flakes against an ashen sky covering everything in a blanket of white. A small, coy smile appeared on the redhead's features as he looked up pointedly at a sprig of mistletoe tied up carefully with a little red bow and tacked to the top of the doorway. William had yet to notice.

"Yes, Grell. It's quite nice." William replied, moving his hand to fix his hair before adjusting his glasses. Grell frowned a bit, leaning closer. The man would not see it; deciding a different tactic Grell pointed to the grey sky.

"Look, William! You can see the town from here." He pointed high, to the faint outlines of the town in the distance but mainly for the fact he wanted the dark haired man's eyes to glance upwards. Finally, William did catch sight of the little sprig of green with the little white berries and Grell's obvious gesture towards it. And then the redhead's intentions made sense.

"It's cold, Grell. You'll get sick out here." William replied quietly, pretending he didn't see the decoration or Grell's crestfallen expression. But he did and it made him pause. However it wasn't long before Grell took things into his own hands—as usual.

"You know it's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, William. You wouldn't want to break tradition would you?" Grell smiled coyly, one hand brushing over his lips in a provocative gesture. With that he leaned forward, eyes lidding and lips parting as he leaned up in an attempt to do just what he spoke of. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up dejectedly, he pouted.

William waited a long time, eyes watching those of the man in front of him. It was a few minutes that he battled with himself before something within his consciousness took a completely different approach. It was Christmas, and he really hadn't done anything for Grell. The man really was the only one that bothered to spend any time at all with him outside of work. Perhaps that even made him a friend. Perhaps. So this was a favor for the man, just once. But he was going to make something completely clear; he was the one in control and if anything was going to happen he would be the one to allow it. So with that logic in mind he leaned down, one hand around Grell's waist and the other against the wall behind him and without warning he stole a kiss, lips touching the man's in front of him.

Grell's eyes widened in surprise and rouge spread across his cheeks as he felt those lips against his own. After a moment his eyes lidded, lips parting further as he tipped his head to the side, arms linking around William's shoulders. He enjoyed every moment of the gesture until, with a bit of disappointment, he realized William had pulled away. He was still flushed, looking up at the man with surprise and elation mixed on his features.

William said nothing, quite surprised with himself. He turned his back to Grell, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, hiding the faintest traces of a blush. No one would see it unless they looked remarkably close, and he composed himself seconds later but even still he would never admit to such a thing.

"Yes, well…as I said, close the door Grell. You're letting a draft in." He was fairly certain he heard a quiet giggle before the sound of the doors closing followed. William was still not quite certain what he had done, or rather why he had done it but he had the faintest feeling that he might have to find more reasons to do 'favors' for Grell.

"William." Grell responded, and the man was certain he heard a slight purr to the tone of the redhead's voice. He leaned up, enough to leave a kiss on the man's cheek, "Merry Christmas to you too." He said with a smile, as the clock chimed midnight.

* * *

_I know such things as smoke detectors were not around during the Victorian era, but hey they have televisions so we're going to assume it works. xD _Reviews are appreciated! I love hearing all of your comments, they inspire me to keep making stories. :D


End file.
